1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to woodworking machines, and particularly to a woodworking machine for shaping molding that is automated for high speed and production. The woodworking machine is particularly well adapted for the high speed production of a type of molding known in the trade as dental molding for decoration of buildings, furniture, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental molding is a type of molding used in the construction, furniture making, and woodworking industries. As with any type of molding, dental molding can be used to cover joints and for decorative purposes, such as ornamentation on the exterior surfaces of a building, e.g., at the cornice, and for covering the rough edges of plywood, particle board, and other boards used in woodworking for shelves, cabinets, and the like, and for many other applications.
Dental molding is typically formed from blank molding strips furnished by lumber mills in various lengths, e.g., ten to sixteen feet, and in square or rectangular cross section from ¼″×¼″ to 1″×1″. These dimensions are given for exemplary purposes only, and it should be understood that dental moldings are manufactured in a wide range of sizes. Notches of uniform depth are cut into at least one side of the blank at equally spaced distances to form teeth or dental blocks. The notches may be cut into one or two sides of the blank molding to form different decorative effects. Typically the location of the teeth are manually marked on the blank strip of molding, and the notches are cut one at a time by a table saw, radial saw, or the like equipped with a dado blade, or by a router equipped with an appropriate dado bit.
This process is, however, very labor intensive, and requires a fair amount of skill to keep the spacing and depth of the notches uniform. When the strip is to be cut into shorter lengths, a great deal of planning is required to space the notches properly to allow for the crosscut that will separate the blank strip into shorter lengths. While this process may be manageable for the isolated odd job, it would be desirable to have an automated machine that can produce a volume of strips of ornamental molding, particularly dental molding, quickly for preparing stocks of pre-formed molding for sale at hardware stores, lumber yards, and the like
Thus, a woodworking machine for shaping molding solving the aforementioned problems is desired.